Current storage containers, particularly for paint, for example, suffer from a variety of drawbacks. One particular drawback relates to environmental concerns due to the presence of paint cans being disposed in landfills. Additionally, current paint cans are often made from a metal material and may be relatively heavy when compared to other packaging materials. As such, the heavy weight can result in high shipping costs and fuel consumption. Still further, the generally rigid materials used to make the paint cans require large volumes of space to be used to stockpile the empty cans prior to filling the cans. The round shape of current paint cans results in a large amount of wasted space when the cans are arranged in a rectangular array for shipping on a pallet, for example.
These and other drawbacks of current paint cans are addressed by the present application. While the disclosure uses paint storage, shipping, handling, and use as an example, the container disclosed herein is not limited to use with paint and can be used for a variety of contents.